


The Moon's Kiss

by Zarkkill



Category: Edge of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarkkill/pseuds/Zarkkill
Summary: Two siblings, Daryon, and his sister, Selene, are trapped in a cave during a blizzard and are trying to figure out a way to stay warm....





	The Moon's Kiss

**The Moon’s Kiss**  
**A Edge OF Eternity Fanfic**

 

 

            Daryon wiped the snow off his shoulders as he trudged through the blizzard with Selene not far behind. The two of them had been traveling for a long time and were exhausted. They could see a cave in the distance though, shelter at last. Daryon pointed to the cave and shouted to Selene “Look, up ahead! Let’s go, c’mon!” While rushing towards the cave with renewed vigor. Selene poked her head up and a smile appeared on her face. She rushed into the cave behind Daryon. The two settled down deep in the cave, illuminated dimly but brightly enough by the crystals. Daryon sat down on a rock in a small cavern of the cave, big enough to serve as a makeshift room.  
            “I’m freezing!” Daryon exclaimed. He hugged his chest and shivered.

            “Well we could light a fire if we had any wood...” Selene was shivering as well.

            “Come here” Daryon beckoned her over to the rock he was sitting on.

            “What? Why?” Selene asked as she approached.

            “We can share body heat. It’s probably a good way to stay warm” Daryon said, opening his arms as if he wanted to hug her.

            “Uhh, Daryon, don’t you think we’re a bit too old for that kind of physical intimacy?”

            “Oh come on Selene! Do you want to freeze your butt off just because you were too embarrassed to huddle with your brother?” Daryon retorted. Selene sighed and looked away.

            “Fine. You have a good point. Just...don’t tell anyone about this, alright?” Selene asked as she sat down next to Daryon and cuddled up to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and pressed her body into his closely. Daryon had told her to cuddle up to him for warmth sure, but the sudden physical contact with her still made him a bit bashful. He had also never really been this intimately close to a woman before, well not since he was old enough to appreciate why it was so enjoyable anyway...they had grown up together, but he never knew how...soft Selene had become. He could feel her chest pressed against him, though he tried to ignore it. What kind of brother would think about his sister’s chest in a situation like this anyway? He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her back. The two sat there for several long minutes, silent, awkwardly accepting the feeling between them.

            “I don’t think this is enough Selene” Daryon said, a bit nervously.

            “What do you mean? We’re as close as we can get without morphing into one creature” She replied, a bit confused.

            “Here, let me set up my tent, we’ll use that. We can also…use our clothes as blankets...” Daryon said, looking away while he stood up to get out his tent.

            “What? Where are you going with this Daryon?” Selene was a bit alarmed.

            “Well...Sharing body heat is more effective if um...if there’s no barrier in the way...like clothing...” Daryon said, wanted to die from embarrassment, as he set up the tent deliberately.

            “Daryon, are you asking me to cuddle naked with my own brother?!” Selene was more surprised than angry, based on her tone.

            “I-I’m just saying that it’d be more effective ok? It’s really cold, even in this cave! We’d both be more comfortable if we shared our warmth that way you know? If you don’t want to though, I won’t ask again. I don’t like this any more than you do, trust me” Daryon said, finishing the tent setup. Daryon opened the tent flap and beckoned her inside. Selene sat there for a long moment, peering into the tent, knowing exactly what entering would imply. She sighed and stood up, approaching the tent. She stopped in front of it and looked down at Daryon.

            “If you _ever_ tell _anyone_ about this, I’ll kill you” She said before crawling into the tent. Daryon let out a forced laugh “Yeah, don’t worry hahah, I’m not going to tell _anyone_ about this” he said before following her into the tent. He closed the tent flap and noticed Selene was already taking her clothes off, a bit hesitantly, but surely enough they came off one garment at a time. Daryon didn’t want to make her feel more embarrassed, so he wasted no time taking his clothes off as well. They made a makeshift bed with the assortment of clothes and used their coats as a blanket. The two, albeit reluctantly, huddled their naked bodies together in the tent. They hugged each other closely, Daryon trying especially hard not to touch her anywhere inappropriate. He failed though, quite spectacularly. His hand brushed over her butt, and he groped it unintentionally. Selene let out a surprised squeak. All he felt was and incredible warmth and softness that he enjoyed. He was definitely not unhappy about having a cute girl like his sister, with such a voluptuous body, cuddle up to him naked. No wait, what was he thinking! This is his sister! But...no, it’s wrong, he thought to himself.

            “Daryon, don’t grab my ass!” she whispered.

            “Sorry! It was an accident!” he replied. The air was awkward for a few minutes before Selene broke the silence, sounding petrified.

            “Umm...Daryon...Something….hard and hot is...poking my stomach...Is that your...” the embarrassment in her voice was tangible.

            “I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-“

            “Umm, Daryon? Do you...see me _that_ way?”

            “W-w-what? N-no of course not! Umm, I mean. It’s just, how else am I going to react when a beautiful girl is lying naked with me?”

            “Beautiful? Daryon you-“

            “Wait, no that came out wrong, I’m sorry!”

            “It’s ok Daryon...” The air was still as stone for the next few moments. “Hey Daryon...Umm, have you ever thought about it?” Selene asked.

            “Thoguht about whaaaaAAAHH” he moaned as Selene gently caressed his thick cock.

            “I’ve never touched one before...Yours is...nice, I think”

            “Ahhh, S-Selene, wait. That feels really good don’t touch it like that”

            “It feels good like this?” Selene began stroking it up and down gently. She was in a trance, all sense of reason was gone. Her body was heating up and she could only focus on the feeling of arousal spiking inside her.

            “No Selene! Ahhhh, it’s so good. Wait, no Selene, please I’m going to-“ Daryon couldn’t protest more, he moaned loudly and Selene felt a hot, sticky substance coat her hand. Daryon was breathing heavily, sweating a bit.

            “You got my hand all dirty Daryon. Heh, so this is what it feels like to have a guy in the palm of your hand. Hey Daryon. I know an even better way to warm up than just cuddling...” Selene said, her breath was hot and heavy and Daryon could feel the thick arousal in her voice.

            “W-wait, Selene. We shouldn’t go any further, we’re siblings!”

            “Daryon, are you saying I’m not good enough?”

            “N-no! Of course not, I’d love to- er no, I mean”

            “Ehehe, I knew it. Here, touch me here” Selene grabbed Daryon’s hand and guided it to the entrance of her damp pussy. “Would you...stick your fingers into there?” she asked.

            “Selene, I don’t think I can resist any longer...” Daryon stroked Selene’s pussy gently, slowly working his finger into her tight hole. She moaned softly, her breathing becoming labored. “Daryon, haaah, it feels so good...More” she breathed into his ear and now her trance had passed onto him. He plunged his fingers into her tight, hot, and wet pussy and began slowly fingering her. Her moans grew louder and more erotic as more of her love juices spilled forth. Daryon was at his limit now.

            “Selene! Can I please put it in?” He practically begged her.

            “Of course, come, put it in me Daryon. I...also want it inside me!” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he climbed on top of her. She helped guide his penis to her entrance and he pushed his way forward, slowly and gently.

            “I don’t know much about se-ahhh, about sex, but I’ll try to go...slowly so I don’t hurt you, ok?” he was interrupted by his own moans of pleasure as he slowly slid his thick, pulsating cock into her soaking wet pussy. Selene was moaning quite audibly now, and her breathing was heavier than before. He pushed further in, reaching the base of his cock when he hit a solid wall: her womb.

            “That’s as deep as it can go...It’s a perfect fit. Maybe because I’m your sister...It feels so incredibly good. Please...start moving” Selene was begging for him to fuck her. Daryon needed no goading, he began thrusting in and out and the two began moaning louder than ever. The tempo was slow at first, but gradually the pace picked up and he began fucking her vigorously.

            “Yes! Daryon, yes! It feels amazing! Daryon, kiss me!” Daryon leaned down and acquiesced to her request. The two opened their mouths and their tongues danced around one another. All the while Daryon kept pounding her while on top of her. Their lips separated and Daryon gazed down at her. It was dark, he could barely see anything, but he could see the light in her eyes.

            “I love you Selene” Daryon breathed heavily.

            “I love you too Daryon” Selene moaned, in an amorous tone.

            “No, I mean...I love you, not as a sister, but as...a girl” he moaned, still pushing in and out of her.

            “Yes, Daryon I feel...the same way” she said between her heavy breaths. He picked up the pace, thrusting even harder, the both of them moaning loudly. The sound of their coitus was audible, with so much of her sweet juices leaking out and the tent full of the loud squelching sounds. Selene pulled herself up to hug him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Now she was sitting on his dick as he rammed deep into her and she screamed with pleasure. Her legs locked around his back, not wanting to separate from him, and her arms were locked around his head. “Selene! I’m gonna cum! Let go so I can-“

            “No! Cum inside me! It’s fine, it’s a safe day! Please, give me your cum! I’m going to cum too!” Selene moaned. Daryon couldn’t pull out, she was firmly latched onto him. With no other choice he gave one final thrust and pushed his cock as deep inside of her as it would go as he unleashed a torrent of cum into her womb. Both of them screamed in orgasm as the semen shot inside her and filled her up.

            “I’m cumming too Daryon! Oooh!!! It feels...soo hot...your...cum! Aaahh!!!” after a few seconds the two collapsed into each other, Daryon’s cock still inside Selene. They breathed heavily, totally exhausted. “That was amazing Daryon...I didn’t think it was possible to feel that good...”

            “Well I guess we really did it huh? I came inside my sister...”

            “We both lost our virginity tonight Daryon, whoever thought it’d be with each other though...Still, I’m happy. You’re a great guy Daryon. I’m glad my first time was with you” Selene said. The two laid down in the tent, cuddling up closely with each other.

            “Well, I guess we’re not cold anymore, hehe” Daryon said.

            “Hey Daryon...I love you” Selene giggled. Daryon knew this had a different meaning from the usual “I love you” he heard from her.

            “I love you too Selene” They locked their lips together for several solid seconds in a passionate kiss. When they separated, they rested their heads together and closed their eyes, both thoroughly exhausted. They began drifting off to sleep…

            “Hey Daryon...Next time let’s try doggy style” Selene whispered.

            “N-next time?” He replied, embarrassed. She giggled and buried her face in his chest.


End file.
